


Condition of Release [Podfic]

by greeniron



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cybermen - Freeform, Depression, Dubious Consent, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniron/pseuds/greeniron
Summary: Jack has studied the Cybermen for forty years, and he's damned if he'll let one take any of his people away from him without a fight.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Condition of Release [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Condition of Release](https://archiveofourown.org/works/834778) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



> Podfic of Copperbadge's Condition of Release.

[Audiobook](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Copperbadge/Condition%20of%20Release.m4b) (117.2 MB) ||| [MP3](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Copperbadge/Condition%20of%20Release%20MP3.zip) (197.2 MB)

Length: 3 hours, 56 minutes, 45 seconds

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the song idea to giandujakiss's great Torchwood fanvid. Soundeffects from Freesound.org, courtesy of davethetech, GIMMO, imagery2, and YourFriendJesse.


End file.
